When fishing in the winter in northern climates individuals are often required to drill a hole into the ice surface to provide access to the water and potential fish located below the surface of the ice. Often, this type of fishing is done in very cold weather and at temperatures well below freezing. Often over the course of a fishing expedition the holes that were drilled for access can re-freeze. This refreezing can cause problems with the retrieval of fish, damage lines and fishing equipment, and prevent lures and equipment from functioning properly.
To combat the problem of a fishing hole from refreezing, some anglers will utilize a heated compartment surrounding the fishing hole. This compartment is often a wooden or metal box with a heating element. Unfortunately, these boxes often have problems that become a nuisance during use. In particular, wooden boxes are susceptible to rot, water retention, and durability. Metal boxes as are found in the prior art are often susceptible to refreezing within the hole as metal is not an insulating material, susceptible to rust, corrosion, and are not portable.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved heated box for use in ice fishing. Preferably this heated box has a bottom that is constructed out of a non-corrosive and insulated material, is capable of folding for improved portability, and allows for the attachment of additional features.